Du bist mein
by Feilian
Summary: Ein kleiner One Shot über das Pairing Hermione x Draco. Keine Spoiler. R


Da meine liebe Beta ein riesiger Draco x Hermione Fan ist widme ich ihr diese Geschichte und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch auch. )

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Charas leider nicht. ;(

--

**Du bist mein**

Du liegst schlafend in meinem mit schwarzem Satin bezogenen Bett. Dein braunes Haar liegt ausgefächert über die schwarzen Kissen. Es bewegt sie wie samtenes Wasser wann immer du dich bewegst. Dein heller Teint ist hervorstechend und makellos. Ein leichter Rotton liegt auf deinen Wangen und dein Atem ist unregelmäßig und gequält.

Ich weiß du bist mein. Einzig und allein mein. Und doch habe ich Angst, dass du es eines Tages nicht mehr bist. Dass du verschwindest und der Wind der Zeit dich mir geraubt hat.

Du bist mir praktisch in die Arme gelaufen auf deiner Suche nach einem Weg zu überleben. Du hast mich gefunden oder ich dich. Ich weiß es nicht mehr, doch nun bist du hier. Hier in den Schatten in denen ich nun lebe. Einst wolltest du mich besiegen und ich dich und als ich die Chance dazu hatte konnte ich es nicht.

Du bist ein Kind des Lichtes und hast dich auf die Seite des Erretters gestellt und ich bin ein Schatten, der sich in der Dunkelheit wohl fühlt. Ich diene dem Meister der Finsternis und werde ihm ins Grab folgen, wenn er es mir befiehlt.

Ich weiß es ist mir verboten dich am Leben zu lassen. Ich weiß welche Sünde ich begehe, wenn ich dich hier lasse und doch kann ich nicht anders.

Deine sanfte Natur beruhigt mein Temperament und dennoch kannst du die Kälte in meinem Herzen mit deinem Feuer erwärmen. Wo ich kalt bin, bist du warm. Wo ich hasserfüllt bin, bist du voll Zuneigung. Doch wenn dein Sturm aufzieht weiß ich dich zu beruhigen, wir ergänzen uns perfekt und das macht mir Angst.

Silbern sind die Narben die deinen Körper zieren und erzählen von der Gewalt die dir widerfahren ist. Deine Vergangenheit ist vergleichbar mit meiner und die Narben werden nicht verschwinden bis zu dem Tag an dem wir fallen.

Ich laufe lautlos zu deiner Seite. Ich habe es beinahe perfektioniert unhörbar zu sein und es liegt nicht in meinem Interesse dich zu wecken, denn ich weiß du brauchst den Schlaf und die Ruhe. Doch dein Schlaf scheint nicht erholsam zu sein, denn du wälzt dich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Deine Träume verfolgen dich, aber es ist nichts Neues. Schon seitdem du hier bist jagen dich deine Alpträume.

Ich strecke meine Hand aus und berühre nur leicht mit den Fingerspitzen deinen Rücken. Reflexartig weichst du vor meiner Berührung zurück, doch du wachst nicht auf. Du bist bei weitem zu erschöpft und ich kann es dir nicht verdenken. Die Luft hier fühlt sich an als sei sie mit Feuer angereichert und sie beschwert deine Atemwege noch. Nach einer Weile gewöhnt man sich daran. Ich habe mich ja auch daran gewöhnt.

Ein zartes Wesen wie du passt hier nicht her. Du bist wie ein Vogel, der seine Freiheit braucht und ich ertappe mich dabei wie ich mir wünsche dich einmal fliegen zu sehen, frei und ungehemmt ohne eine Bedrohung in der Welt.

Ich liebe dich, dass ist mir bewusst geworden und auch wenn ich dieses Wort hier nicht aussprechen darf ohne dafür bestraft zu werden, so bin ich es doch. Vom Grunde meines Herzens und jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe bestätigt sich dieses Gefühl aufs Neue.

Ich liebe die Art und Weise wie du lächelst, wie du riechst, so angenehm nach einem erfrischenden Sommerregen und deine bezaubernde Stimme.

Meine Hand streicht über deine Wirbelsäule hinweg und ich versuche deine Pein zu unterbinden, die dich in deinen Traum gefangen hält. Du erzitterst unter meiner Berührung.

Du seufzt zufrieden und drehst dich zu mir bevor deine Augen sich öffnen. Wie geschmolzenes Gold schimmern sie in dem abgedunkelten Licht des Zimmers. Nur der Kamin am Ende des Raumes spendet Wärme und Licht, denn draußen ist es dunkel und durch die Fenster dringt nur die Nacht.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erstreckt sich über deinen wohlgeformten Mund und ich kann mich nicht zurück halten. Meine Lippen berühren deine und instinktiv schlingen sich deine Arme um meinen Nacken und du ziehst mich aufs Bett.

Ich bin so überwältigt von deiner Schönheit und deiner Liebe, dass es mich jetzt schon traurig stimmt zu Wissen, dass es früher oder später enden wird. Deine feurigen Küsse halten mich gebannt und meine Arme wandern deinen Körper entlang. Deine Haut fühlt sich unter meinen Fingern so sanft und weich an, dass ich ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken kann.

Du unterbrichst den Kuss und lässt dich wieder ins Bett fallen und starrst mich offen aus deinen wissenden Augen an. Du kennst meine Befürchtungen, denn du fürchtest sie auch. Du liest mich schon wie ein offenes Buch und ich sehe wie dein Lächeln matter wird.

Deine Augen so offen und ehrlich spiegeln meine Empfindungen wieder. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte deine Gedanken lesen, um diese zu widerlegen, um deine Befürchtungen zu beschwichtigen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es eine Lüge wäre.

Deine Hand bahnt sich seinen Weg durch meine Haare zu meinem Gesicht bis zu meinem Kinn, dann an meinem Hals entlang bis sie bei der Brust zum stehen kommt. Mein Hemd ist aufgeknöpft gewesen und du platzierst einen sanften Kuss dorthin.

Deine nächste Bewegung kommt unerwartet als du nach meinen Zauberstab greifst, der in meiner Hosentasche gelegen hatte. Doch du benutzt ihn nicht sondern bettest ihn in meine Hand.

"Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen, wir wissen beide, dass ich dir den Tod bringe. Du bist der Erbe der Schatten. Du kannst es dir nicht erlauben mich zu verstecken. Mein Tod ist mir gewiss, also..."

Ich lasse dich nicht weiter sprechen, ich will nicht hören, was du von mir verlangst. Meine Lippen pressen sich auf deine und auch wenn ich weiß, dass deine Worte mir helfen sollten. Doch sie tun es nicht.

Alles was ich zu sagen habe liegt in diesem Kuss, alles was ich empfinde ist in diesem Kuss vereint. Ich spüre Tränen, Tränen die ich dachte bereits verloren zu haben. Sie rennen meine Wangen entlang und ich bin nicht beschämt sie dir zu zeigen.

Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, warum willst du uns das antun?

Mein Kuss so voller Leidenschaft, wird jedoch nicht von dir erwidert und ich weiche zurück um dir ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

"Sag so etwas nie wieder."

Ich werfe meinen Zauberstab in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes.

"Ich werde dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Ich bin dir bereits verfallen. Bitte mich nicht noch einmal um etwas Derartiges, bitte."

Ich ziehe dich in eine Umarmung und schlinge meine Arme um deinen Rücken und deine Hüfte. Deine Erstarrung löst sich langsam und ich spüre wie du meine Geste erwiderst und deine Arme meinen Nacken wieder finden. Dein Gesicht lehnt gegen meinen entblößten Brustkorb und ich fühle deine eigenen Tränen auf meiner Haut.

Ich will dich nicht verlieren, weder an den dunklen Lord noch an irgendjemand anderen. Ich werde dich beschützen, auch wenn ich selbst mein Leben und alles was damit verbunden ist verlieren sollte. Ich werde dich fliegen sehen und vielleicht, vielleicht darf ich mit dir fliegen.

"Lass uns gehen, Hermione."

Deine goldbraunen Augen fixieren meine und ich küsse dich kurz sanft und wische die kristallenen Tränen aus deinem Gesicht. Dein Lächeln ermuntert mich und zeigt mir, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung treffe.

"Draco."

Deine Stimme ist so sanft, so zärtlich und lässt mich in meiner Bewegung verharren. Du reichst mir deine Hand und ich helfe dir aus meinem Bett. Deine schmale Figur ergänzt sich perfekt zu meinem Körper.

Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist werde ich dich offen und ehrlich lieben, doch bis dahin werden wir gemeinsam fliehen. Denn ich will dich bis in die Ewigkeit _für mich_.

--

Ende

Bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar. ganz lieb guck

Feilian


End file.
